HappinessCharge Pretty Cure!
HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! ' (ハピネスチャージプリキュア!, ''HapinesuChāji Purikyua!) is the eleventh series in the'' Pretty Cure franchise. It celebrates the 10th Anniversary of Pretty Cure sine it started in 2004. The main themes are fashion, mirrors, dance and desserts. Plot All around the world, legendary warriors known as Pretty Cure have been fighting against the invasion of an enemy known as the Saiark! Shirayuki Hime, the princess of the fallen Blue Sky Kingdom, is one of these Pretty Cure, but she is unable to defeat the Saiark alone, leaving her behind the others and is in quite a terrible situation. Then, on her quest to find herself a partner, she meets Aino Megumi who later on becomes Cure Lovely and helps her in the battle against the Saiark. Having learnt that collecting all PreCards, you can get any one wish fulfilled, they team up with the fairy Ribbon to protect world peace, transform, dress up and form change as they battle! With the dress up themed loved by all girls, a completely different Pretty Cure story begins! Characters Cures 'Megumi Aino (愛乃 めぐみ Aino Megumi)/ Cure Lovely (キュアラブリー Kyua Raburī) - The main character of the series is the leader of the team. Her theme colour is pink and her form changes are Lollipop Hip Hop (ロリポップヒップホップ Roripoppu Hippu Hoppu) and Cherry Flamenco (チェリーフラメンコ Cherī Furamenko). Hime Shirayuki (白雪 ひめ Shirayuki Hime)/ Cure Princess (キュアプリンセス Kyua Purinsesu) - The princess of Blue Sky Kingdom and Megumi's partner. Her theme colour is blue and her form changes are Sherbet Ballet (シャーベットバレエ Shābetto Baree) and Macadamia Hula Dance (マカダミアフラダンス Makadamia Fura Dansu). Yuko Omori (大森 ゆうこ Ōmori Yūko)/ Cure Honey (キュアハニー Kyua Hanī) - The best friend of Megumi who loves making food. Her theme colour is yellow and her form changes are Popcorn Cheer (ポップコーンチアー Poppukōn Chiā) and Coconuts Samba (ココナッツサンバ Kokonattsu Sanba). Iona Hikawa / Cure Fortune (キュアフォーチュン Kyua Fōchun) - The mysterious Cure who is very strict on Hime and doesn't to be very fond of her. Her theme colour is purple and i is unknown what her form changes are. Allies Ribbon (リボン Ribon) - Hime's mediator as well as Cure Lovely and Cure Princess's fairy partner. She may have a cute appearance, but she is silver tongued and much more gutsy than Hime. Glasan (ぐらさん Gurasan) - Cure Fortune's fairy partner. She helps her out in battles and can produce PreCards much like Ribbon. Blue (ブルー Burū) - The spiritual being of Earth who gives the heroines the power to become Pretty Cure. Phantom Empire Trivia *From the designs of the characters, some have theorized that the theme of this series will be fashion and idols. **Fashion is a big theme in HappinessCharge, however, idols are used a lot, but probably is not a main theme. *Cure Lovely and Cure Princess are the only HappinessCharge Cures to appear in the ending, despite all the HappinessCharge Cures appearing in the opening. *This is the second series to have a female lead villain after Yes! Pretty Cure 5. *This is the first series where all Cures of the series wear black. *This is the only season so far to have only one eye catch. Gallery Please refer to HappinessCharge Pretty Cure!/Image Gallery Category:Pretty Cure Category:Anime